Um estranho amorSerá? Oõ
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: uma fic estranha de um casal estranho, genero romance, alguem esta vindo visitar a Sakura, mas quem é? Sakura aceitará essas visitas? OroXSaku, como eu disse e um casal estranho
1. Chapter 1

Rrelembava o passado olhando pela janela, havia algum tempo que tinha esse hábito, antes de domi sempe ia até a janela pensar no passado

U/C: OI XDDD

Zabuza: Lá vai ela ¬¬

U/C: ¬¬ bem... Sim eu estou aqui de novo com mais uma de minhas fics, dessa vez um casal SUPER incomum, acho que, pelo menos aqui no fanfiction é a primeira do casal. Sim, talvez eu seja louca de escrever uma fic dessas n.n, o casal é praticamente impossível, a menos que Kishimoto de uma de doidão!

Zabuza: Para de enrolar! ò.ó

U/C: Ok, ok... Vai enhe o saco do Haku vai! ò.ó Bem, o casal é...

Orochimaru e Sakura! XD (leva pedradas).

U/C: Ei, ei, ei uma pessoa não pode ter criatividade não é? Hunf! u.ú De qualquer jeito, pó favor não me matem, eu sou Sasusaku mas abro portas pra outros casais (menos Karin Sasuke, Sakura Lee e Sakura Sai u.ú).

Zabuza: Só por que ela detesta eles ¬¬

U/C: Eu não tenho nada contra o Lee, mas a Karin é uma

Zabuza: Hun-hun

U/C: ok, ok, e o Sai é um sadico!

Zabuza (tosse) : O Orochimaru também é

U/C: ¬¬ de qualquer jeito decidi fazer essa fic pois a única que eu enontrei de Orochimaru e Sakura estava em espanhol e era hentai u.u

Se ficou muito ruim avisem XDDD

Ah sim... Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse o danna taria vivo e namoraria o Deidei ah claro, o Orochimaru procuraria um psicólogo, o Sasuke não largaria de ser idiota e namoraria a Sakura e a Karin e o Sai morreriam juntos u.u Ah não vamos esquecer, nem o Haku nem o Zabuza morreriam, em vez disso eles se casavam XD

XxXxXx

Um estranho amor... Será? O.õ

Relembrava o passado olhando pela janela, havia algum tempo que tinha esse hábito, antes de dormir sempre ia até a janela pensar no passado. Essa noite em especial pensava no dia em que ele havia ido embora.

Sempre pensava nele, mas dessa vez enquanto pensava seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.. Sobressaltou-se quando viu um vulto passa por baixo de sua janela. "Sasuke?!" Não, não poderia se Sasuke. Ele não voltaria até matar Itachi e até a pessoa mais idiota sabia que isso não ia acontecer e se acontecesse demoraria e muito. É. Com certeza não era Sasuke e ela sabia disso.

Pegou suas kunais e desceu. Chegou lá embaixo e espiou a rua para ver se tinha alguém. Ninguém. Nem sequer sentia chakra. Não tinha ninguém lá. Sai do esconderijo procurando algum habitante. Ninguém. Suspirou. Virou-se para entrar em casa e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se rapidamente pronta pra atacar, mas apenas se deparou com um Naruto muito surpreso.

- Ai Naruto! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Perguntou com raiva.

- Gomen Sakura-chan. Apenas estranhei você estar aqui sozinha. O que houve?

- Nada, apenas não dormi direito e... Bem, acho que estou vendo coisas, vi um vulto aqui em baixo.

- Então deve ir dormir. Se não, não terá forças, já pensou se tivesse mesmo um vulto aqui em baixo e ele fosse um inimigo? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso um tanto... Malicioso (? O.O)

- Naruto... Você está estranho. O que houve?

- Hehehe. Deve ser só impressão sua Sakura-chan. – Disse voltando com o sorriso bobo de sempre.

- Am... tah. o.o – Concordou mesmo achando estranho.

- Bem... Vamos entrar? – Perguntou e Sakura assentiu. – Ótimo. Você precisa dormir e eu não saio daqui até que esteja descansada kukuku. – Falou e a levou pra dentro.

- Ok então. – Concordou e ao chegar ao primeiro andar foi em direção ao quarto que fiava ao lado do seu.

- O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou Naruto, rispidamente. Levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu ia arrumar uma cama pra você. - Disse estranhando o comportamento de Naruto.

- Iie, nada disso. Vou vigiá-la até dormir. – Falou com uma voz autoritária.

- Oh... Err... Ok. o.o

Sakura saiu um pouco deixando Naruto sozinho no quarto, logo depois voltou com um colchão colocando-o do lado de sua cama.

- Você dorme na cama, ok? – Falou e notou uma mudança de humor em Naruto.

- Estou aqui para que duma tranqüila, você vai agora mesmo parar de pensar em Sasuke e deitar nessa ama! Entendeu? – Mandou, estava muito sério e sua voz estava arrastada.

- Ah, ok... Mas, você está muito sério Naruto e... Parece que está rouco? – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é nada, estou apenas preocupado com você. – Disse virando o rosto e com raiva por ter respondido.

Talvez se Sakura não estivesse tão cansada teria percebido que Naruto estava muito estranho, mais estanho que o normal.

Obedecendo-o Sakura deitou na cama e virou-se de lado, fechou os olhos e algum tempo depois adormeceu.

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, estava suada, não era todo o dia que sonhava que Orochimaru roubava o corpo de Sasuke e agora tentava mata-la.. Sentiu alguém mexendo em seus cabelos.

- Teve um pesadelo? – Sussurrou Naruto em seu ouvido fazendo com que tivesse calafrios.

- Na-Naruto! – Disse assustada.

- Calma... Pode dormir tranqüila, ok? – Falou ainda acariciando seus cabelos.

Permaneceu um tempo acordada, sentindo Naruto acariciar seus cabelos e algum tempo depois se acalmou e dormiu ainda sendo abraçada por Naruto.

03h30min. Naruto levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro. Passa a mão pelo rosto apreciando-o, logo depois puxa a pele, até que pouco a pouco a figura de Naruto vai sendo substituída pela de Orochimaru sorrindo maniacamente para o espelho.

Acordou sobressaltada, olhou para o lado e Naruto não estava ali. Desceu pensando que ele estivesse na cozinha, mas não o encontrou, por fim pensou que ele tinha ido embora e começou a fazer o café, até que sentiu algumas mexas de cabelo em seu ombro. Mas... Espere. O cabelo de Naruto não era tão grande! Ela olhou de soslaio, mas só via as mexas negras. Continuou fazendo o café enquanto sentia a respiração daquele estanho em seu ombro. Não conhecia ninguém com um cabelo tão oleoso, bem... Até que se lembrou da imagem de Orochimaru no espelho.

O estranho se afastou e ela pôde perceber, pelo barulho, que ele puxara uma cadeia, olhou-o de soslaio novamente.

Sim era ele. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e por pouco ela não desabou no chão.

Voltou-se para a comida, estava tensa.

- O que faz aqui?! - Perguntou sem saber como, surpreendendo-se com si mesma.

- Um... É assim que me trata depois que eu cuido de você e zelo por teu sono a noite inteira? – Perguntou com um sorriso sádico, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ela não respondeu, queria atacá-lo, mas estava cansada, com fome e sem chakra graças a uma missão que tivera ontem.

Sentiu-o se aproximando. Passo, por passo. Pensou em atacá-lo de surpresa, usar uma faca como kunai e enfia-la em seu pescoço, mas só teria uma chance. Se errasse, morreria. Sentia que ele queria que soubesse que o chakra dele estava forte, apesar de não estar ameaçador.

- Por quê? – Perguntou quando ele estava apenas a alguns passos de si.

- Um... Sabe. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido acariciando seu pescoço enquanto ela o repelia mentalmente de olhos fechados. – Me falaram de uma garota de peculiares cabelos rosados moradora de Konoha. Disseram-me que ela chorava todas as noites por um certo Uchiha. – Disse aproximando sua boa do pescoço da garota. – E... Bem... Eu decidi que queria visitar essa garota. – Deu uma risadinha cínica e encostou a ponta da língua no pescoço de Sakura que como reação, tremeu.

- SAIA! – Gritou, fazendo-o tirar a língua de perto dela.

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes. Sakura desejava saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele estava praticamente... Não. Ele ESTAVA mesmo cortejando-a e ela não entendia isso. Na verdade, creio que ninguém entenderia.

Ele sorriu de novo. Apenas sorrisos com luxúria. Era o único tipo de sorriso que ele dava, ela já tinha percebido isso. Perguntava-se se era o único tipo de sorriso que CONSEGUIA dar.

- Kukukukuku... Você está com medo, é? – Perguntou e ela arregalou os olhos. Queria dizer que não, mas sua voz não saía. – Kukukukukuku. Não tenha medo. – Disse agora acariciando seu pescoço enquanto alisava seus cabelos rosados com a outra mão.

- O... O que... Vo-você quer? – Perguntou tremendo de raiva.

- Curar a ferida desse coração? – Perguntou, não apenas para ela, mas para si mesmo, tocando de leve seu seio esquerdo. – Ou... Talvez torna-la minha?

Sakura se assustou. Ele? Dizendo isso? O homem que mais odeia tentando... Consola-la? Tê-la para si? Havia enlouquecido? Tinha duas opções. Ou tinha perdido o juízo ou ele era o louco.

- Kukukuku. Um... É. Talvez seja isso que eu queira. – Sussurrou novamente.

- NANI? – Estava assustada e é claro... Surpresa.

- É isso mesmo Sakua-**c**_**han. **_Para fala a verdade, pela primeira vez na vida eu não sei o que quero. Pelo menos, não aqui. – Disse roçando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

- Já mandei sair. – Falou com voz firme, pegando uma faca que estava por perto.

- Por que não se acalma? – Disse descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Com um golpe rápido ela tentou corta-lo com a faca, mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou; Ela tentou de novo, mas ele a segurou pela mão.

- Solte-me. – Exigiu.

Ele sorriu novamente. Apertou o pulso dela até que soltasse a faca. No rosto dela, uma expressão de dor. Ele continuava sorrindo.

- Isso não foi legal. – Disse. Sádico. – Eu nunca lhe fiz mal ou fiz? – Perguntou apertando o pulso dela novamente, pois ela tentara se soltar.

- Hun! – Sakura deixou escapa um ruído de dor. – Para falar a verdade. – Disse baixo, mas percebia-se que falava com todo o ódio e ressentimento que possuía. – Sim... Você tirou o Sasuke de mim!

Orochimaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu dei a ele uma chance, mas não o mandei deixa-los. Ele veio para mim porque queria e você sabe disso.

- Me solta! – Gritou se debatendo.

Ele apertou seu pulso mais forte, ao que ela conseguiu concentrar um resto de chakra que lhe restava em sua outra mão e com esta lhe deu um soco no estômago, porém sua quantidade de chakra era pequena e não fez muitos danos.

Orochimaru se levantou devagar reparando que não tivera muitos estragos. Havia sido atirado contra a parede, normalmente ela teria desabado ou algo do tipo, mas Sakura estava cansada e ele logo percebeu isso.

Sakura estava exausta e... Odiava admitir, mas tinha receio. Poderia lutar se tivesse dormido melhor ou pelo menos descansado da missão, mas NÃO! Ela decidiu treinar! O que esgotou ainda mais seu chakra.. "Maravilha Sakura!". O viu se levantando. Será que ele não desistiria nunca?! Ela pensava exatamente isso. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos de um provável "por que" de ele fazer aquilo. Acordou de súbito de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- É. Você é mesmo uma garotinha bem teimosa, não é? – Falou sem tirar seu sorriso do rosto. – Gosto disso. – Sussurrou e lambeu sua orelha fazendo-a estremecer.

Ela tentou se livrar, mas não conseguia. Finalmente juntou forças, mas ao atacá-lo não suportou seu peso e caiu sendo amparada por ele. Levantou seu olhar e surpreendeu-se com um sorriso doce que logo foi substituído pelo sádico. "Estou vendo coisas." Pensou.

- Algo errado? – Perguntou afastando algumas mechas de cabelo rosado que caiam naquele rosto delicado.

Não conseguiu responder, mas se sentiu obrigada em pelo menos balançar a cabeça negativamente como resposta e assim o fez.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu de novo. – Não tenha medo, não irei te machucar. – Disse aproximando suas bocas até fechá-las em um beijo delicado que só não durou mais por causa de uma interrupção.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Separaram-se rapidamente. Havia alguém espancando a porta. Sakura olhou-o preocupada, mas ele apenas assentiu.

Ela abriu a porta, mas mal teve tempo de espiar e quase ficou surda com um grito.

- Sakura-chan! Você está bem?! – Perguntou o loiro preocupado entrando na casa de Sakura em posição de batalha sendo seguido por Sai.

- Naruto! Tah... Ta Tudo bem. O que houve? – Perguntou com medo de que ele fosse descoberto "Por que raios eu estou me preocupando com ele?!".

- O Naruto-kun jurava que tinha alguém aqui. – respondeu Sai. – Além, é claro, de você feiosa. – Perguntou ao que Sakura ignorou.

- Não falei com você Sai! Hei! Naruto! Espere! Não entre aí! – Gritou quando o viu se aproximar da cozinha.

Entraram, mas a cozinha estava vazia.

- Por que Sakura-chan? oo

- Err... É... Que... Ta tudo desarrumado hahaha n.n' – Disse aliviada, se perguntando onde ele estava.

- Um... Acho que você tinha razão Sai. Não tem ninguém aqui.

- Uhum, agora vamos embora.

- Err... Gomen Né Sakua-chan... Ja ne

- Err... Ja ne Naruto-kun, ja ne Sai!

Eles saíram e ela se permitiu cair no chão. Descansando.

- É... Acho que ele... Já foi. – Disse um pouco triste ao perceber que não havia mais nenhum sinal de chakra dele. "O que eu esperava? Somos de vilas inimigas!" Porem, ao se levantar notou algo que ninguém havia notado antes.

Haviam duas rosas negras em cima da mesa, as duas entrelaçadas como se fossem cobras. Ela as pegou delicadamente notando seu perfume, pensou um pouco, só podia ser obra dele! Sentiu novamente seu cheiro e as colocou com todo o cuidado em um vaso com água.

Depois desse dia, toda a manhã, mesmo que ele não viesse à noite, apareciam em cima da mesa, duas rosas negras, entrelaçadas da mesma maneira peculiar, e ela não deixava que nenhuma das rosas ficasse fora de um vaso.

XxXxXx

U/C: Nhain lindo (brilha olhos)

Zabuza: Acho que vou vomitar, isso nunca aconteceria ¬¬

U/C: Você não ouviu... No começo da fic eu avisei que era um casal impossível, a menos que o tio Kishimoto beba muito sakê fique doidão, mande o Orochimaru para um psicólogo e depois os faça namora u.u

Zabuza: ¬¬ De qualquer jeito nunca acontecerá u.u

U/C (joga pedra no Zab): Estraga sonhos! Assustador de criancinhas ò.ó9


	2. Pergunta

Era um dia de chuva, tudo estava normal no hospital, apesar da chuva o dia era calmo

U/C: bem essa fic seria uma oneshot, mas já que algumas pessoas me pediram uma continuação, aqui esta, esse e o ultimo capitulo, espero que gostem, se não o ignorem e fiquem com o capitulo original! X3

Zabuza: Continua sendo impossível esse casal.

U/C: Já disse que voe é um estraga prazeres ¬¬

Zabuza: Sim u.u

U/C: Pois digo de novo! XD Bem... Sem mais delongas! A FIC!

OS: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente Kishimoto o criou antes de mim, mas algum dia o Haku e o Zabuza e o Orochimaru serão meus!

Um Estranho amor... Será? O.o

Capitulo 2 : Pergunta.

Era um dia de chuva, tudo estava normal no hospital, apesar da chuva o dia era calmo.

"Espero que ele venha hoje, mas não quero que se machuque com essa chuva" Pensava com si mesma uma garota de cabelos rosados e semblante preocupado. Mas aquela chuva não o machucaria, a menos que fosse emboscado por ninjas MUITO fortes, e ela sabia disso, lembrando-se, deu um sorriso.

- RAPIDO, RAPIDO!

- O que houve? - Perguntou assustada para um medico, afinal... Que diabos estava acontecendo? Pra que tanta correria?!

- Temos um paciente em estado grave, mandaram chamar-lhe!

- ESPERE! -Pediu, mas ele já estava longe.

Correu atrás do medico e chegou ao quarto onde deveria atender.

Entrou no quarto e se assustou com quem viu.

- Sa... Sasuke? - Estava atônita, afinal o que ele fazia ali?! Não tinha tempo pra perguntas, pelo menos agora não.

...

Algumas horas depois saiu da sala de atendimento, Ele estava fora de perigo... Mas, convenhamos... O QUE, DIABOS, ELE FAZIA ALI?

- Am... Aonde vocês o acharam?

- Na floresta senhorita, se bem que acho que a área em que o achamos não pode mais se chamada de floresta... Está completamente destruída.

Entendeu. Provavelmente ele esteve lutando contra Itachi... Antes do tempo. Ainda bem que o irmão o poupara.

Estava tarde, e foi para casa.

Começava a ficar confusa...

Fazia tempo que não o via, ela não sentia mais amor por ele, não se pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Não é?

Tomou um banho para relaxar, saiu do banheiro de toalha e foi ao quarto se vestir.

Fechou a porta do quarto e ao se virar levou um susto.

Aquele rosto palido que passara a amar, os olhos de gato, os lisos cabelos negros,

Aquele rosto passara a se tão familiar, tão amigo, não o via mais como um inimigo, mas se Tsunade a mandasse matá-lo... Não sabia o que faria... Talvez abandonasse Konoha.

Perguntava o que diabos aquele homem fez com ela para de uma hora para outra, passar a ser visto como... Como poderia chamá-lo, amante? Amado? Tanto faz, mas sentia amor por ele e não podia negar.

- Cansada?

Por incrível que pareça aquela voz arrastada, soava como música para ela.

- Pra falar a verdade um pouco...

Será que ele já sabia? Talvez... Ele sabia de varias coisas sobre Konoha...

- É verdade? Que... Um...

-Sim, ele esta aqui. - Respondeu de cabeça baixa. É ele sabia, apenas confirmava mais uma vez suas suspeitas de que ele sabia mais do que aparentava.

- Um... Sak...

Interrompeu-o

- Orochimaru, você...

- Não vou roubar o corpo dele... Pelo menos por enquanto, alem disso não quero que quando for a hora você veja.

- Hum... - A hora... "Por quê?" Sentia algumas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Sasuke era seu amigo, não queria isso pra ele.

- Não chore. - Sua voz estava suave, queria consolá-la, mas sabia que não adiantaria, ela sabia que ele precisava de um corpo, o de Sasuke era o mais indicado. Apesar disso, não fez nenhum movimento para abraçá-la, tinha medo de que a magoasse mais.

- Desculpe...

- Não... Não se desculpe, ao contrario de mim você ainda tem laços com seus... Amigos. - Disse não sabendo a palavra certa, para escolher... Foi a que lhe pareceu mais... Segura? Sim... Talvez fosse isso. - Sakura-chan você... Continua leal a Konoha não é?

- Um? Sim. Por que pergunta isso? – Um súbito medo a invadiu, será que ele queria que ela abandonasse Konoha?

- Nada, mas... Um... Eu estive pensando Sakura. E se... E se Tivéssemos que lutar? De qual lado ficaria?

Paralisou.

- Por que me pergunta isso? - Olhou-o surpresa... Será que ele estava sugerindo que iria atacar Konoha

Ele riu.

- Iie. Não é isso, não os atacarei... Por hora. Mas, que lado escolheria?

- Eu não sei.

- Entendo... O Sasuke... - Aproximou-se da janela e passou a vê a chuva cair.

- O que ele tem? - Seu olhar estava perdido.

- Ele... Você ainda tem sentimentos por ele? - Disse indiferente como tudo que fazia, mas é claro, sabia a pontada de ciúmes que tinha. Engraçado, jamais pensara que fosse sentir algo assim de novo.

- Tenho. É meu amigo.

- Não falo disso.

- Entendo... Não, é apenas amizade.

- Um... Bem, é melhor se trocar. Falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Ela corou quando percebeu que só estava de toalha.

Ele saiu, dando privacidade a ela.

Sakura se vestiu, e foi ao encontro dele, com tudo aquilo sua cabeça estava boiando, não entendia o que queria. De repente a pergunta dele lhe veio à mente. O que faria se tivessem que lutar? Bem, escolheria a ele, na teoria era fácil, mas sua família, amigos, tudo estava em konoha, seria tão mais fácil se ele decidisse voltar, claro se Tsunade deixasse.

- Parece com sono - comentou, preocupado. Reprovava-se por isso, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Só um pouco. - Se surpreendia como ele falava com ela quando estava preocupado, pareia mais zangado do que preocupado, mas desde aquele dia, ela passou a entender melhor seus gestos, até conseguia diferenciar seus sorrisos de luxúria.

- Então vamos descansar. - Falou, sorrindo. Talvez ela estivesse certa, ele só conseguia sorrir daquele jeito.

- Claro - Dedicou-lhe um sorriso, ira aproveitar essa noite, talvez ele não pudesse voltar tão cedo.

XxXxXx

03h30min acordou. A noite havia sido ótima, olhou parra a garota dormindo ao seu lado e sorriu. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa pra não acordá-la, vestiu a roupa que faltava e saiu.

Doce como um anjo... Essa era sua opinião sobre ela. Era um anjo e ele... Um demônio? Bem, não ia dizer isso, ainda não havia chegado a tal ponto de ser comparado a um demônio, havia? Talvez, um anjo decaído, mas não era a mesma coisa? Deixou isso pra lá, afinal dês de quando virara religioso?

Queria poder fica com ela, acariciar-lhe pela manha, mas não podia ser pego ou então nunca mais a veria.

Havia batalhado tanto para conseguir conquista-la, tinha medo de que aquele Uchiha fizesse com que tudo isso fosse por água a baixo. Se o fizesse... Ah se o fizesse, o faria pagar por tudo! Rio de si mesmo. Nunca pensou em amar assim.

XxXxXX

O sol batia em seu rosto.

Levantou-se

Aprontou-se e foi ao hospital, precisava ver como estava Sasuke. Logo agora ele voltava... Não demoraria pra partir de novo não é? Não queria que fosse, era um grande amigo, mas sabia que ele iria, ofereceu seu coração uma vez a ele para não ir e ele não ouviu. Se ele queria desperdiçar a vida, que desperdiçasse! Nada poderia fazer.

Chegou ao quarto e o encontrou sentado.

- Terei alta? - Perguntou.

- Nem lhe examinei ainda. – Falou indiferente, ele parecia ter pressa.

- Hunf, mas você é uma ótima medica, tenho que admitir, você esta forte Sakura-chan. - Lançou-lhe um olha sedutor que ela ignorou.

Começou a examiná-lo. É... Seu trabalho e o dos médicos foram bom, MUITO bom, mas tinha de esperar uns dois dias para que ele se recuperasse realmente.

Riu de si mesma. Como se ele fosse ouvir.

- Você tem que ficar mais dois dias aqui.

- Dois dias? É muito tempo

- Sei que quer ir embora para acabar com seu irmão, se vingar e etc., mas terá que esperar. - Mandou dando lhe a roupa do hospital.

Ele puxou-a com tudo para a cama.

- Não precisa fazer isso! - Falou com raiva, não queria mais que ele tentasse tocá-la desse jeito.

- Sakura-chan, você sabe que me quer. - Falou mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Perguntava-se se loucura era vírus, talvez fosse, pois estava se espalhando. Ou isso, ou ele estava carente de mais.

- Largue-me. - Falou com voz firme.

- Por quê? Prometeu-me seu coração.

- Isso foi a anos e nem atenção você deu. Meu coração pertence a outro.

- Um... Esse outro se chama... Orochimaru?

- Na-NANI?! O.O

Um medo tomou conta dela, e se ele contasse algo? Afinal, como, raios ele sabia?

- Acha que não percebi a presença dele? Hunf... Não fiquei a noite toda nessa cama.

- Sasuke! Você... Você não... Não conte. - Pediu, tinha medo do que aconteceria a Orochimaru e a ela.

- Não irei contar. – Pausa, por um instante ela se aliviou. - Dês... De que não me impeça de sair. – A maravilha! Sempre tinha uma condição.

- Você é meu amigo Sasuke, não quero que se machuque, mas se é assim que quer...

- É assim que quero. – Respondeu, ríspido.

- Ok.

- Sakura... Quem você escolheria?

- Um?

- Bem... Você esta gostando dele... Mas e se tivessem que lutar? Ficaria do lado de Konoha ou Orochimaru?

Mesma pergunta, outras palavras.

- Sabe que ele atacará Konoha qualquer dia desses.

-...

- Não pode ficar em cima do muro.

- Eu sei... Mas... Um...

- Mas? Ergueu uma sobrancelha

- Acho que já tenho minha resposta. Apesar de não estar muito certa.

- Qual?

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritou um Naruto entrando no quarto. - É verdade! Você voltou! Possuía um sorriso radiante, estava feliz com a volta do amigo.

Sakura sorriu.

- Bem tenho que ir, tenho coisas a fazer... Naruto, cuidado com esse cabeça dura. - Falou, dando um sorriso e indo embora.

A noite estava clara, a lua estava cheia. As ruas estavam desertas apenas uma figura pálida era visível ali.

- Não se aproxime dela. - Ameaçou, quando viu outra figura, branca, mas menos pálida, aparecer na rua.

- Ela não me interessa, e se me der licença, tenho uma vingança a cumprir.

Passou por ele, que continuava parado.

Velho tolo! Sakura poderia ser bonita, e sim talvez tivesse interesses nela, mas se ela era feliz com aquele louco... Bem... Não a impediria. Que ficassem loucos juntos!

XxXxXx

- Boa noite. - Falou quando o sentiu pula na janela.

- Boa noite. O vi saindo. – Falou, sabendo que ela saberia de quem ele falava.

- Fizemos um trato.

Trato? Seu coração gelou. Que trato? Ele disse que não tinha interesses nela! Esperou suas próximas palavras, apesar do medo de ouvi-las e se ela o mandasse embora? Porém as palavras não vieram.

- Que trato?! - Perguntou, não conseguiu esconder sua irritação.

Por que ele estava sendo tão grosso? Ela não sabia, a menos que...

Começou a rir, não podia ser, era hilário.

Ele viu seu rosto mudar de assustado pra divertido, e agora ela gargalhava.

- O que é tão engraçado?! – Estava bufando de raiva, não gostava quando riam dele.

- Você... Está! Hahahaha! Com... Com ciúmes?- Falava quando conseguia respirar.

Observou a pele dele ficar completamente vermelha, só não sabia se era vergonha ou raiva.

- Ciúmes? Daquele Uchiha perdedor? Hunf!

- Desculpe-me - Disse quando finalmente parara de rir, um Orochimaru vermelho era ainda mais engaçado do que um Orochimaru enciumado. Deu um sorriso doce.

- Bem... Ele sabia da nossa relação, o trato foi que eu o deixasse ir embora sem contar pra ninguém, em troca, não falaria nada de nós dois.

O rosto dele voltou para pálido, Então, foi desse trato que teve tanto medo e raiva? Afinal por que teve isso? Amor é confuso. Essa foi uma das razoes pelas quais desistiu dos sentimentos.

- Um... Bem... Que bom

- Não se preocupe Orochimaru, meus tempos de menina passaram, ele é apenas um amigo... O dono de meu coração é você. – Sussurrou a ultima parte.

Nunca havia pensado em dizer isso para ele, mas era a verdade, apesar de ter medo que ele achasse aquilo uma bobagem.

Ele sorriu.

"Luxúria, mas, mesmo assim, é um sorriso verdadeiro."

- Gosto de saber disso. - Sussurrou e começou a beijar-lhe seu pescoço.

XxXxXxXx

- Sakura-chan. - Estava cansado, mas muito feliz, como sempre depois de uma boa noite.

- Um?

- Você... Tem a resposta para a minha pergunta? - Perguntou, enquanto brincava com os cabelos dela.

- Um... Que pergunta?

- Você sabe "que pergunta"

- Sim... Eu acho... Bem... Acho que ficaria do seu lado, apesar... De nunca esquecer-me daqui. - Falou e adormeceu nos braços de seu amado, não sabia realmente, mas era o que provavelmente faria.

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei bem de você. - Sussurrou-lhe e puxou a coberta para que não ficasse com frio. - E será feliz...

Muito feliz.

Owari

U/C: Espero que tenham gostado (brilha olhos)

Zabuza: É, mas...

U/C: Mais um "mas" e nunca mais verá o Haku! ò.ó

Zabuza: Ok, to calado! O.O

U/C: Bem ta ai! Qualquer duvida ou outra coisa, mandem reviews ok? E mesmo que não tenham, quero saber a opinião de vocês! n.n/ Participem do movimento: mandem reviews e façam uma pessoa feliz XD


End file.
